Jimmy Sim
Jimmy444on team Chicken Fingerz: Aaron, Art, Booty, Cody, G+T, Glenn, Jack, Maxi, Sun, Trent, and Winx * on team French Friez: Amy, Chewy, Dark, Geo, Gogo, Jimmy, Katie, Mint, Mo, RBW, and Wii * Team Status for CF * Glenn and Art feel a mutual slight bond toward one another. * Glenn feels slight dislike toward G+T. * Booty and Art feel mutual slight dislike toward one another. * G+T and Booty feel mutual slight dislike toward one another. Winx and Aaron feel a mutual slight bond toward one another. * Jack feels a slight bond toward Booty. Trent and Cody feel a mutual slight bond toward one another. Maxi and Booty feel mutual slight dislike toward one another. Winx and Cody feel mutual slight dislike toward one another. Maxi and Art feel mutual slight dislike toward one another. * Team Status for FF * 2:59Gogogadget831(Mint you still here? * 2:59Jimmy444Wii feels slight dislike toward Mint. RBW and Gogo feel a mutual slight bond toward one another. Chewy and Amy feel a mutual slight bond toward one another. Mo and Jimmy feel mutual slight dislike toward one another. Gogo feels slight dislike toward Amy. Gogo feels a slight bond toward Geo. RBW feels a slight bond toward Geo. Wii feels slight dislike toward Dark. Mint feels slight dislike toward Wii. Jimmy and Dark feel a mutual slight bond toward one another. * Sitting Ducks This challenge is done in three parts. In part one, campers must jump off a one-thousand foot high cliff into the water, which is infested with psychotic, man-eating sharks. In the dangerous water is a small safe zone for campers to jump into. Campers who do not jump must wear a chicken hat for the remainder of the day. The team with more jumpers receives four wagons to help them with the next part of the challenge. In part two, teams must take four crates back to camp and open them with their teeth. In part three, teams must take the supplies from their crates and build a hot tub. The team with the better hot tub, as decided by Chris Mclean (the host), wins invincibility and gets to keep their hot tub. Since there is a tie, neither team gets the wagons. Chris deems the Chicken Fingerz hot tub better. * Chicken Fingerz win invincibility! * 3:00Gogogadget831yay * 3:01Jimmy444we lost * Booty and Trent have a major fight. * G+T is impressing the rest of the team. * 3:02MintSkittlePenguinkdfalsdhfksdh * sorry * 3:02Jimmy444Chicken Fingerz Alliance #1: Art, Glenn, Jack, Sun, Winx * 3:02Gogogadget831need to take a shower, but keep going. i'll be back soon * 3:02Jimmy444Chicken Fingerz Alliance #2: Aaron and Glenn * ok * 3:02Gogogadget831keep going * 3:03MintSkittlePenguinok * 3:03Jimmy444Amy and Jimmy bond strongly. * 3:03MintSkittlePenguinWHAT * no * no * 3:03Jimmy444Gogo and Mint have a major fight. * 3:03MintSkittlePenguinwhat the fuck * 3:03Jimmy444Dark has a major meltdown. * French Friez Alliance #1: Amy, Chewy, Dark, Geo, Jimmy, Mint, and Mo * 3:04MintSkittlePenguinCan we like * maybe * get rid of mo * 3:04Jimmy444Mint is targeting Gogo. Mint considers Gogo somewhat weak. * 3:05MintSkittlePenguinwhy? * 3:05Jimmy444idk * Katie is targeting Chewy. Katie considers Chewy somewhat weak. * Gogo is targeting Mint. Gogo strongly dislikes Mint. Geo is targeting Katie. Geo considers Katie somewhat weak. RBW is targeting Dark. RBW considers Dark somewhat weak. Jimmy is targeting Wii. Jimmy has a slightly negative opinion about Wii. * 3:06MintSkittlePenguinomg * 3:06Jimmy444This is the campfire ceremony. I have 10 marshmallows. If I call your name, you are safe and can get your marshmallow... If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers and leave. That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back, ever. * The first marshmallow goes to Katie. * The second marshmallow goes to Mo. * 3:07MintSkittlePenguinew * 3:08Jimmy444The third marshmallow goes to RBW. The fourth marshmallow goes to Wii. The fifth marshmallow goes to Jimmy. The sixth marshmallow goes to Gogo. The seventh marshmallow goes to Geo. * Amy, Chewy, Dark, and Mint have not yet received a marshmallow. * 3:08MintSkittlePenguinwhere the fuck is mine? * And where is Amy's? * 3:08Jimmy444The eighth marshmallow goes to Chewy. * 3:08MintSkittlePenguinfuck * 3:08Jimmy444The ninth marshmallow goes to Amy. * 3:09MintSkittlePenguin................ * 3:09Jimmy444*elimination music plays* * 3:09MintSkittlePenguinbitch * hurry the fuck up and give me mine * 3:09Jimmy444The final marshmallow goes to........ * 3:09MintSkittlePenguinMint * 3:09Jimmy444................... * 3:09MintSkittlePenguinMint * 3:09Jimmy444............. * ........ * 3:09MintSkittlePenguinFUCKING GET ON EITH IT * 3:09Jimmy444..... * .... * ... * .. * . * 3:10MintSkittlePenguinMint * 3:10Jimmy444The tenth marshmallow goes to Dark. Mint must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers. * 3:10MintSkittlePenguinWhat the fuck * 3:10Jimmy444lets see the votes * 3:10MintSkittlePenguinWe wanted your own sim * not a bransteele thing * we wanted your own made up one * 3:11Jimmy444oh * if i did my own i would god play * 3:11MintSkittlePenguinDo your own * and try not to godplay * 3:11Jimmy444iill do my own after * 3:12MintSkittlePenguinno * do it now * now * now * niw * now * now * now * 3:12Jimmy444I'm very tired so I'm using brainsteele atm * ill do my own after * Amy voted for Dark. Chewy voted for Dark. Dark voted for Mint. Geo voted for Mint. Gogo voted for Mint. * Jimmy voted for Mint. Katie voted for Dark. Mint voted for Dark. Mo voted for Mint. RBW voted for Dark. Wii voted for Mint. * 3:13MintSkittlePenguinbitch who the fuck cares * what the fuck * you voted for me?? * why didn't i vote mo? * bitch * do your own * now * now * now * now * now * now * now * now * 3:15Jimmy444no * The Awake-athon This challenge is done in three parts. In part one, campers must run twenty kilometres around a lake. In part two, All campers who finished the run by dinnertime will be treated to a feast. In a surprise turn of events, it is revealed that for the third part of the challenge, the last team to have at least one camper awake will win invincibility. If both teams have campers awake after twenty-four hours, they will be read fairy tales while a man, dressed as a pink sheep, plays the harp. If both teams still have campers awake after eighty-five hours, the eliminated campers are sent away while the remaining campers are read The History of Canada, a pop-up book. * I'm too tired to do my own now * 10 campers complete part one and are treated to the part two feast. * Part three begins. * Gogo from French Friez falls asleep. They are down to 9 remaining. * Jimmy from French Friez falls asleep. They are down to 8 remaining. * Mo from French Friez falls asleep. They are down to 7 remaining. * *skip* * Chicken Fingerz win invincibility! * ah f it * imma do my own * gotta think it up real quick hold on * ok here we go * Chicken Fingerz: Booty, WM, Blue, G+T, Art, Wii, Winx, Stry, Cody, Trent, and Chewy * French Friez: Jimmy, Gogo, Mint, Amy, Dark, RBW, Glenn, Mo, Quest, Logan, and N3 * The first challenge is an arm wrestling match * 3:24Gogogadget831backables * 3:24MintSkittlePenguingogo * 3:24Jimmy4445 peeps from each team will arm wrestle each other * 3:24MintSkittlePenguinme and dark where bottom two * I lost * 3:25Gogogadget831oh * 3:25Jimmy444I doing my own sim now * i started over * 3:25MintSkittlePenguinyass * 3:25Jimmy444look at the teams * Friez pick Jimmy, Gogo, Mint, Logan, and Mo * 3:25MintSkittlePenguinfor what? * 3:26Jimmy444Fingerz pick Booty, G+T, Art, Wii, and Chewy * an arm wrestling match @Mint * 3:26MintSkittlePenguinohhh * 3:27Jimmy444Jimmy vs Chewy Gogo vs Art Mint vs Wii Logan vs Booty Mo vs G+T * Jimmy wins against Chewy * Mo loses to G+T * 3:27MintSkittlePenguinyasss * 3:28Jimmy444Mo is on out team Mint lol * *our * 3:28MintSkittlePenguinya * 3:28Jimmy444Booty destroys Logan * 3:28MintSkittlePenguinbut i don't like him * OMG YAS * 3:28Jimmy444Gogo beats Art * 2 to 2 * 3:28MintSkittlePenguinum * what about me and wii * 3:28Jimmy444Mint and Wii are still going * 3:28MintSkittlePenguinoh * 3:29Jimmy444after hours of waiting the match finally ends * 3:29MintSkittlePenguinomg * 3:29Jimmy444Wii wins it for the Chicken Fingerz * 3:29MintSkittlePenguinawww * 3:29Jimmy444Fries lose cause of Mint * 3:29MintSkittlePenguinbitch * it was mostly cuz of Mo and Logan * At least i went for longer than them * 3:30Jimmy444The Chicken Fingerz are treated to the Spa Hotel * Fries talk in the gross cabin * 3:30Gogogadget831lol * 3:30Jimmy444Logan says how he wants to eat Booty's booty * 3:31MintSkittlePenguinWhat the fuck> * 3:31Jimmy444everyone looks at him with disgust on their faces * Everyone praises Gogo and Jimmy for getting points for the team even though they still lost * Mo makes a sexist comment about females * 3:31MintSkittlePenguinYAY * 3:31Jimmy444Mo picks his nose * Mo wipes his boogers on Logan * 3:32MintSkittlePenguinYAS * 3:32Jimmy444Logan pukes in Amy's mouth and Amy accidentally swallows it * Everyone pukes * 3:33Gogogadget831ewwwwwww' * 3:33Jimmy444ELIMINATION TIME * You know the deal whoever doesn't get a marshmallow goes home * Jimmy and Gogo get the first 2 marshmallows * The following six people are also safe * Amy * Dark * RBW * 3:34Gogogadget831YAY DARKY * 3:34Jimmy444Glenn * N3 * and Quest * Mint, Mo, and Logan are on the chopping block * Mint is on the chopping block cause she lost for the team * Mo is because he made a sexist comment about females and picked his nose while also not getting a point for the team * Logan is because he puked in Amy's mouth and he also didnt get a point for the team * The ninth marshmallow goes to... * Mo * The last marshmallow goes to... * *elimination music plays* * ....... * ...... * ..... * .... * ... * .. * . * MINT * LOGAN IS OUT * Logan is mad cause he thinks Mo should be out but everyone says that puking is worse than sexist comments * 3:39MintSkittlePenguinYAY * 3:39Jimmy444EPISODE 2 * Chicken Fingerz are enjoying the spa hotel * Art and Wii become attracted to each other * Chewy wants Booty's booty * In the cabin, the Friez are talking * Mo makes another sexist comment * Jimmy444 has been kicked by MintSkittlePenguin. * 3:42Gogogadget831whoa what * 3:42MintSkittlePenguinsorry it was late * 3:42Gogogadget831you kicked him?? * Jimmy444 has joined the chat. * 3:43MintSkittlePenguinbut he made Logan throw up in Amy's mouth * 3:43Gogogadget831oh * 3:43MintSkittlePenguinand that is grody * 3:43Jimmy444bruh * it's a sim * 3:43MintSkittlePenguinok keep going * Jimmy444All the females on the Friez kick Mo in the nuts * Mo punches Jimmy in the face * Mo makes a racist comment * CHALLENGE TIME * 3:44MintSkittlePenguinok * 3:45Jimmy444eating contest * 3:45MintSkittlePenguinyummy * 3:45Jimmy4443 peeps on each team must eat * 3:45MintSkittlePenguinme * me * me * Actually no * because * 3:45Jimmy444CF chooses Booty, WM, and Chewy * FF chooses Mint, Mo, and Jimmy * 3:45MintSkittlePenguin`fuck * how can i eat next to mo * 3:46Jimmy444Challenge starts * All six campers have to eat out of a big ass pot * The food is disgusting * The is expired and has been left out for one year * They still try to eat anyways * 3:47MintSkittlePenguin... * why * 3:47Jimmy444Last camper to finish loses for their team * Jimmy finishes * 3:47MintSkittlePenguinok * 3:47Jimmy444Booty finishes * 3:47MintSkittlePenguinkk * 3:47Jimmy444WM finishes * Mo finishes * 3:48MintSkittlePenguinWhen do I/ * 3:48Gogogadget831'-' * 3:48Jimmy444Mint and Chewy are still eating * 3:48MintSkittlePenguinBitch i am a fast eater * 3:48Jimmy444Mo's stomach is acting up * Mo pukes * 3:49MintSkittlePenguinew * 3:49Jimmy444Chewy finishes * 3:49MintSkittlePenguinWHAT THE FUCK? * 3:49Jimmy444Mint loses for the FF once again * Jimmy444 has been kicked by MintSkittlePenguin. * 3:49MintSkittlePenguinbitch i'm a winner * Jimmy444If you stopped kicking me you'd see what my plan is * 3:50MintSkittlePenguinok * Continue * 3:50Jimmy444Everyone is mad at Mint Mo makes another racist and sexist comment * ELIMINATION TIME * 9 marshmallows, 10 campers * Jimmy gets the first one * Also safe are Gogo, Amy, Dark, N3, Quest, Glenn, and RBW * Mo and Mint are on the chopping block * Jimmy444Everyone cheers * Glenn warns Mint that she better not lose for the team again * Later that night in the hotel * Art and Wii make out * Chewy films it for research purposes * Everyone else cracks open a cold one * EPISODE 3 * Gogo develops a crush for Dark * 3:57MintSkittlePenguinYAY * 3:58Jimmy444Glenn pushes Mint * 3:58MintSkittlePenguinWhat the fuck * oooh bitch * he is gonna dai * i am his master * 3:58Jimmy444Glenn is mad at Mint for losing for the team twice in a row * 3:58MintSkittlePenguinglenn better get outta mai house * 3:58Jimmy444Glenn lunges at Mint but Jimmy and RBW hold him back * Amy and Mint become friends * Amy slaps Glenn * Amy kicks Glenn in the nuts * Dark develops a crush for Amy * 4:00Gogogadget831NOOOOOOO * 4:00Jimmy444CHALLENGE TIME * 4:00Gogogadget831HE SHOULD HAVE * A BRUSH * CRUSH * ON ME * Jimmy444Booty reaches the checkpoint and tags WM. Gogo reaches the next checkpoint and tags Stry. Stry and N3 kiss and Stry goes to the next one. WM tags N3. * oops * *Gogo tags N3 and WM tags Stry * When it's Glenn and Winx's turn, Glenn pushes Winx and runs off. Winx cries. Winx gets back up and runs. We finally get to the last two people after more tagging: Mint vs Trent * Mint had a huge lead since Glenn had pushed Winx Trent catches up to Mint. G+T pulls Trent's pants down, tripping him * MINT WINS FOR THE FF * 4:57Gogogadget831YES * 4:57MintSkittlePenguinyay * 4:57Gogogadget831GO MINTNESS * 4:58Jimmy444The FF praise Mint for finally not letting the team down * Jimmy444Trent is mad at G+T for pulling his pants down and attacks him Chef pulls them apart ELIMINATION TIME N3 goes to spectate to see if Stry gets kicked off which she hopes he doesn't * Booty, WM, Art, Wii, Winx, and Cody are safe * Chewy, Stry, G+T, and Trent are on the chopping block Chewy because the team thinks he's annoying Stry because of his relationship with enemy G+T cause he pulled Trent's pants down causing him to trip and lose Trent for tripping and losing * Chewy and Trent are safe The last marshmallow goes to Stry G+T is out * 5:05MintSkittlePenguinhot * 5:05Jimmy444Later that night the FF party in the spa hotel * Amy and Dark have a romantic dinner together N3 and Stry meet up by the dock and talk about the future Art and Wii make out in the cabin which grosses everyone out WM makes them stop * EPISODE 6 * Mint and Amy are sleeping in the same bed Glenn pours fire ants on the bed which bite them Glenn sets the cabin on fire to try to kill the other team * The CF get out safely, but the cabin is completely burned down This means that whichever team loses has to sleep outside now * Glenn laughs and tells them to get ready to sleep on the floor tonight when they lose (if only Glenn could see the future) * CHALLENGE TIME * 5:12MintSkittlePenguinwtf glenn * 5:15Jimmy444The challenge is to jump off the big cliff into the water. In the water there are 5 green sticks and 5 red sticks. FF=red, CF=green. Whichever team gets all their sticks first wins. And each member only has 20 seconds in the water to try and find the sticks. * Jimmy jumps first for FF, WM jumps first for CF * Gogo stares at Dark in admiration * Dark notices and winks at her Amy sees and kisses Dark Amy sticks her tongue out at Gogo Gogo is sad Amy and Mint laugh at Gogo Glenn tells them to shut up and yells at Gogo to stop crying * RBW and Chewy jump next * Chewy loves this stuff so he's excited * Trent flirts with Winx but she rejects him WM finds a sick for CF * Amy pushes Gogo off the cliff Glenn pushes Amy off Chris gives the FF a 10 minute penalty cause only one person is allowed to jump at a time * *10 minutes later* * The CF have found 4/5 of their sticks N3 finds the first stick for FF Dark finds the second one Jimmy finds the third Amy and Mint attack Gogo and Quest tries to break it up but is kicked in the nuts Stry finds the last stick for CF and they win! FF lose! * 5:26Gogogadget831ouchie * 5:26MintSkittlePenguinawww * 5:27Jimmy444Glenn is furious and pushes Amy, Mint, Gogo, Quest, and Dark off the cliff * ELIMINATION TIME Jimmy, Quest, and N3 are the only ones without votes against them * RBW and Dark actually also dont have votes against them * Glenn, Amy, Mint, and Gogo are on the chopping block * Gogo and Mint are the next ones safe And the loser is..... * GLENN * 5:31MintSkittlePenguinyas * 5:31Jimmy444BUT IT'S A NON ELIMINATION EPISODE AGAIN SO HE'S SAFE * 5:32Gogogadget831uhhh * how many non-eliminations are we going to have * 5:32Jimmy444prolly six * 5:32Gogogadget831that's soooo long tho * 5:33Jimmy444i already used two of them so theres four more. ill only use two more of them. * Later that night Gogo is sitting by the dock alone Dark comes up next to her and asks if she's okay She says no and says that Amy is mean Dark agrees and hugs Gogo as she cries Dark and Gogo look deeply into each others eyes Dark and Gogo kiss! RBW sees it and gasps * 5:36Gogogadget831YES * Jimmy444EPISODE 7 * RBW confronts Dark about what he saw Dark threatens him not to tell Amy RBW winks Dark punches him * CHALLENGE TIME * 5:38MintSkittlePenguinhot * 5:39Gogogadget831'-' * 5:40Jimmy444Rap Battle! * One person from each team must rap battle against each other. Whoever has better bars wins. * RBW vs Art * RBW starts * "Art, you got a girlfriend and that's cool yo. I know y'all will never cheat on each other unlike someone on my team that I know." * Immediate suspects are N3, Dark, and Amy since they are the only peeps on FF in a relationship * 5:47MintSkittlePenguinhot * 5:47Jimmy444Dark and Gogo are found out and Amy kicks Dark in the nuts and with Mint's help attack Gogo * Chef and two interns break up the fight * Since RBW's line caused drama, Chris declares the FF the winners!!! * 5:49MintSkittlePenguinyay * 5:49Gogogadget831yay * 5:50Jimmy444Art is mad that he didnt even get to go and throws the mic at Cody's face * Cody rages and punches everyone * ELIMINATION TIME * Booty, WM, Wii, Winx, Chewy, and Trent are safe * 5:52MintSkittlePenguincody would never! * 5:53Jimmy444Stry, Cody, and Art are on the chopping block Stry cause his relationship with the enemy Cody cause rage Art cause he threw the mic which cause the rage * *caused * The loser is... * CODY * Later that night Amy breaks up with Dark by kicking him in the nuts 10 times Amy viciously attacks Gogo with Mint's help Dark and RBW fight each other Glenn films it all as he laughs The spa hotel is not a comfy place right now for Jimmy, Quest, and N3 lol * WM, Chewy, and Trent tell Stry to break up with N3 NOW Stry refuses and tells them to get a life * EPISODE 8 * The Awake-a-thon * Challenge starts NOW * Amy and Mint plan on murdering Gogo Dark plans on killing RBW Wii and Art make out N3 and Stry sit together and discuss the future * 10 hours pass * Winx falls asleep Quest falls asleep Chewy falls asleep Trent falls asleep * Booty falls asleep Mint falls asleep N3 falls asleep * 6:06MintSkittlePenguinwhat the fuck? * Murdering Gogo? * 6:07Jimmy444Wii falls asleep RBW falls asleep Gogo falls asleep * Dark falls asleep